Founded in 1955, the Duke University Center for the Study of Aging and Human Development is completing its twenty-third year of research and training in the service of the aging and the aged. Fifty-three Senior Fellows of the Center are organized in three divisions; Research, Research Training, and Evaluated Programs. This grant supports, in part, several core activities which support the research mission of the Duke Center; (1) Centralized administrative oversight of research laboratories; (2) A supervised Human subjects; (3) A computing and statistical laboratory; (4) An animal colony and related laboratory; and (5) A social sciences data archive for research in adult development and aging, and a related technical report series. The Duke Center also provides for its senior fellows a number of integrative activities within its purpose-built facility; multidisciplinary seminars, lecture series, conferences, and weekly meetings of Senior Fellows.